User blog:Lord Loss/Discussion of the Week: Portable 3rd Subspecies
Welcome to Discussion of the Week: Portable 3rd Subspecies! This week we're going to be taking a look at some of the new monster subspecies introduced in Monster Hunter Portable 3rd. Well, all of them, in fact. This is where I realise this might work a lot better if we had renders for most of them. 'Purple Ludroth' *Unlike the normal variety, it doesn't swim, not even in 3G (lazy, Capcom). *Well, it is a bit different to normal Royal Ludroth, I suppose, but it's only really a gimmick (the poison). It still fights in much the same way, as far as I can tell. MHP3rd Weapons Lance Long Sword 'Crimson Qurupeco' *Ah, now, I do seriously rate Tropical Peco as a Subspecies. Much more aggressive, lives in entirely seperate climates to the original, has a stronger roar, different weakness, uses electricity and can do a flash attack... and of course can summon a different range of 'friends'. *Weird that a fish-eater would live in the Volcano, though. MHP3rd Weapons Switch Axe Gunlance Hammer 'Jade Barroth' *All seems good with this one. Snow instead of mud, completely different area it inhabits, some neat new attacks. Annoying U-turn charge, but hey, can't have everything. MHP3rd Weapons Hunting Horn Hammer 'Brute Tigrex' *Oh, go on then. He's alright. Crazy, and most of his attacks you could give to normal Tigrex and no-one would bat an eyelid, but I'll forgive it just this once because it's Tigrex, he has an awesome colour scheme, hangs out in the Volcano... and it's Tigrex. MHP3rd Weapons Lance Hunting Horn Weapon Images B.Tigrex_Weapons.jpg Black Tigrex Scan 6.jpg Armor Images Tigrex_U_Blademaster_3rd.jpg|Blademaster Armor Black Tigrex Scan 7.jpg 'Baleful Gigginox' *I'm always a bit torn on whether I like this guy or not. OK, a different colour, and the electricity aspect is cool. Different weakness as well, different pin attack (bizarrely). But then the innovation seems to hit a dead end and he's dumped in the same area as his ordinary counterpart and fights in pretty much the same way. Except his paralysis bombs go off pretty damn quick. MHP3rd Weapons Hunting Horn Long Sword 'Green Nargacuga' *No, no, no. We don't need 3 Nargacugas (I'm looking at you, MH3G) and to be honest I'm not convinced we need this guy. A camouflague colour scheme that looks like oddly tinged vomit (or is that just me?) and 1(!) thing that sets it apart from the original - spikes that cause K.O, making them less dangerous than before. Big whoop. You could give the double tail slam and triple jump to ordinary Nargacuga and that'd go down as some cool improvements for him. MHP3rd Weapons Gunlance Hammer Long Sword Weapon Images Narga Sub Scan 6.jpg Armor Images Narga Sub Scan 7.jpg 'Sand Barioth' *Again, I'm torn. Nice colour scheme going on (although the red face is a bit ugly) and I do like his tornado-based whizziness... You know what, IMO he's one of the better Subs. MHP3rd Armors MHP3rd Weapons Switch Axe 'Steel Uragaan' *To be honest, not one of my favorites. Any Sub that inhabits the same area as the original species has to work damn hard to convince me that it isn't a waste of time, but Steel Uragaan does at least have a go. It has fairly cool color scheme (dat Chin) and a new, rarely used ailment, Soiled. Which is actually kind of genius; Uragaan uses rocks. Sulfur is a rock, often found in and around volcanos. Sulfur stinks. See what they did there? But yeah, that aside not really enough to set it apart from the original. MHP3rd Weapons Hunting Horn Hammer Long Sword 'Glacial Agnaktor' *A personal favourite of mine. Ordinary Agnaktor is one of my favourite monsters (screw you, Bracchi) and this guy is quite clever as well. Everything about the original is reversed - it lives in the Tundra instead of the Volcano, fires water beams instead of fire ones, and has some wicked ice armour that melts over time and can be thawed with Fire weapons. As gimmicks go, that's a pretty good one. MHP3rd Weapons Switch Axe Gunlance Lance Questions *So which is your favourite of the group, in general? *Which of them has the best equipment? *Would you like to see any of them in Monster Hunter 4 (or any future MH game) or should we leave them behind now? __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Blog posts